Papa's Bakeria
Papa's Bakeria is the twelfth game in the Papa Louie's restaurant time-management series. Cecilia and Timm are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. The game is set inside Whiskview Mall. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, Steven, makes his official debut as a customer in the game. The game was released on March 14, 2016. (also known as 'Pi-Day') Description Celebrate Papa Louie's 10 year anniversary with his biggest restaurant ever, Papa's Bakeria! You're Hired!!! But can you handle running a big-time bakery serving the most sought-after pies in town? Centered in Whiskview Mall, Papa's Bakeria gets its fair share of foot traffic from some of the pickiest customers around. You'll be tasked with choosing the correct crust, filling them with a variety of wild ingredients, and baking them to perfection! Before you're done, head over to the Top Station to give your pies the finishing touch with a huge assortment of toppings to choose from. Papa's Bakeria is first to introduce the brand-new Sticker Section! During the game, you'll be able to earn 90 colorful Stickers by completing a wide variety of tasks. As you play, you'll unlock 101 wacky customers. Each of these customers are assigned 3 specific Stickers. When you have earned each of those stickers, you'll be rewarded with a brand new outfit to give to that customer! *Papa's unique time-management cooking style *Use tons of flavor combinations to craft the perfect pie *Bake the pies and garnish with countless toppings *Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Master 40 unique Special Recipes *Hire a server for the dining room *Customize your chef and server *Buy festive furniture to fill your lobby *Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays *Unlock 123 menu items *Over 100 crazy customers to unlock *7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win *Use your tips to buy upgrades for your shop *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up *Free to play online! Blog Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Papa’s got a brand new restaurant… repeat… PAPA’S GOT A BRAND NEW RESTAURANT!!!!! It’s official, Whiskview Mall will be home to the very first Papa’s Bakeria! Serving up deliciously sweet Pies in a dizzying array of flavors and styles! We are sooo excited to share each and every awesome detail of this game with you all… but one thing at a time. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Bakeria!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6651 Workers The workers are Timm, Cecilia, and the Custom Worker. The standard worker's uniform consists of a white shirt, black trousers or skirt, a red & black plaid apron with black ribbons, matching visors (plaid with black visor), and shoes (with white toes, yellow laces, and black soles). Introduction Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker has his/her own dream job of working at a dance studio (or one of five other businesses that players can select if using custom workers, see trivia for full list) located inside the Whiskview Mall. The store is now hiring, with Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker applying for the job. He/She gets a call from the manager, who alerts him/her that he/she got the job. Driving to the Whiskview Mall, Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker confidently arrives, only to find out that the business is closed for lease. While he/she is devastated by the loss, Papa Louie alerts Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker that Papa's Bakeria is now hiring, insisting that he/she works there instead, much to Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker's dismay. Ending Papa Louie calls over Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker for a special surprise. He has opened the dance studio/other location specifically for him/her as a Christmas present, to which he/she cheers for. New Features *"Stickers" that allow the player to unlock alternative outfits for customers after earning a specific combination of stickers. *Updated customer section. *Gifting clothes. *Skipping the "new season/holiday/customer/ingredient" animation with a single click (on screen). Previews *'11/30/15': Game takes place at Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6598 *'12/07/15': Papa's Bakeria revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6651 *'12/14/15': A view inside the Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6669 *'12/21/15': The workers, Cecilia and Timm, are introduced http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6689 *'12/28/15': A new customer, Whiff, is introduced http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6694 *'01/04/16': New Holiday, Grōōvstock, is introduced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6746 *'01/11/16': Customer Clean-Up. All the customers are getting minor updates to their appearances, significantly, the ones who have been around for a very long time. In this preview, it shows Chuck, Bruna Romano, Sarge Fan, and Edna's updated designs. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6760 *'01/14/16': Wally: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6806 *'01/18/16': Steven, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, will debut in Papa's Bakeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6823 *'01/21/16': Penny: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6818 *'01/25/16': Build Station: Part 1! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6953 *'01/28/16': Akari: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6947 *'02/01/16': Build Station: Part 2! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7031 *'02/03/16': Rico: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7040 *'02/08/16': Badges will no longer be earned in Papa's Bakeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7068 *'02/10/16': Yippy: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7087 *'02/15/16': Specials are back! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7121 *'02/17/16': Cooper: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7116 *'02/22/16': Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7154 *'02/25/16': Wendy: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7161 *'02/29/16': Sneak Peek: The Top Station!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7206 *'03/03/16': Jojo: All Cleaned Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7223 *'03/07/16': Papa’s Bakeria launching on Pi Day!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7233 *'03/09/16': Ninjoy: All Cleaned Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7267 *'03/10/16:' Sneak Peek: Gifting Clothes http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7271 *'03/14/16:' The game is officially released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7282 Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Top Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *Akari (Tutorial) *Big Pauly (After Tutorial) *Cooper (Random) *Franco (Random) *Penny (Random) *Captain Cori (Random) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Yippy (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Julep (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Mary (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Crystal (Time) *Nick (Time) *Trishna (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Hope (Time) *Brody (Time) *Matt (Time) *Steven (Time) *Connor (Time) *Ember (Time) *James (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Johnny (Day 2) *Sue (Rank 2) *Taylor (Rank 3) *Janana (Rank 4) *Carlo Romano (Rank 5) *Xandra (Rank 6) *Ivy (Rank 7) *Rico (Rank 8) *Bruna Romano (Rank 9) *Robby (Rank 10) *Scarlett (Rank 11) *Prudence (Rank 12) *Kayla (Rank 13) *Greg (Rank 14) *Roy (Rank 15) *Georgito (Rank 16) *Doan (Rank 17) *Skyler (Rank 18) *Mitch (Rank 19) *Edna (Rank 20) *Cletus (Rank 21) *Mandi (Rank 22) *Mindy (Rank 23) *Kingsley (Rank 24) *Perri (Rank 25) *Tohru (Rank 26) *Austin (Rank 27) *Deano (Rank 28) *Marty (Rank 29) *Maggie (Rank 30) *Utah (Rank 31) *Chuck (Rank 32) *Kahuna (Rank 33) *Nevada (Rank 34) *Hacky Zak (Rank 35) *Boomer (Rank 36) *Scooter (Rank 37) *Alberto (Rank 38) *Lisa (Rank 39) *Wally (Rank 40) *Iggy (Rank 41) *Olivia (Rank 42) *Wendy (Rank 43) *Professor Fitz (Rank 44) *Sarge Fan (Rank 45) *Zoe (Rank 46) *Rudy (Rank 47) *Clover (Rank 48) *Clair (Rank 49) *Foodini (Rank 50) *Willow (Rank 51) *Kenji (Rank 52) *Sasha (Rank 53) *Tony (Rank 54) *Ninjoy (Rank 55) *Sienna (Rank 56) *Yui (Rank 57) *Hank (Rank 58) *Hugo (Rank 59) *Allan (Rank 60) *Santa (Rank 61) *Rita (Rank 62) *Olga (Rank 63) *Chester (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers New locals are in bold. *'Whiff' (Monday) *Radlynn (Tuesday) *Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Xolo (Friday) *Rhonda (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals Bold means the customer is a closer. *Cherissa *Duke Gotcha *Janana *Steven *'Whiff' Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Xandra (Favored by Big Pauly, Xandra, Ivy, Rico, Bruna Romano, Robby and Little Edoardo) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Scarlett (Favored by Carlo Romano, Cherissa, Yippy, Scarlett, Greg, Kayla, Prudence and Roy) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Georgito (Favored by Johnny, Gino Romano, Julep, Doan, Georgito, Skyler, Mitch and Edna) *Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Cletus (Favored by Penny, Vicky, Mary, Cletus, Mandi, Mindy, Kingsley and Perri) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Tohru (Favored by Tohru, Deano, Sue, Crystal, Peggy, Austin, Marty and Maggie) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Utah (Favored by Captain Cori, Nick, Trishna, Kahuna, Utah, Chuck, Nevada and Hacky Zak) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Boomer (Favored by Boomer, Hope, Shannon, Cooper, Scooter, Alberto, Lisa and Wally) *Comet Con (August) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Iggy (Favored by Akari, Brody, Matt, Iggy, Olivia, Wendy, Professor Fitz and Sarge Fan) *'Grōōvstock' (September) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Zoe (Favored by Zoe, Rudy, Connor, Steven, Taylor, Clover, Clair and Foodini) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank with 51 Willow (Favored by Willow, Sasha, Kenji, Ninjoy, Tony, Janana, Ember and James) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Sienna (Favored by Franco, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna, Yui, Hank, Hugo and Allan) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Santa (Favored by Duke Gotcha, Gremmie, Santa, Rita, Olga, Chester and Papa Louie) Minigames *Burgerzilla (Sunday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) *Papa's Raceway (Tuesday) *Strike Out! (Wednesday) *Spooky Shot (Thursday) *Slider Escape (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Standard Ingredients Pie Crusts *Chocolate Crust (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Traditional Crust (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 5) *Ladyfingers Crust (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 26) *Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 36) *Vanilla Crispies Crust (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 46) *Chocolate Chip Crust (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 59) *Gingersnap Crust (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 61) Pie Fillings *Pecan Filling (Start) *Cherry Filling (Start) *Apple Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 2) *Banana Filling (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 4) *Toffee Filling (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 7) *Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 10) *Strawberry Filling (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) *Key Lime Filling (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 19) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 20) *Lemon Filling (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 24) *Sugarplum Filling (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 29) *Dragonfruit Filling (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 30) *Pineapple Filling (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 32) *Peach Filling (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 35) *Blueberry Filling (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 40) *Kiwi Filling (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 44) *Rhubarb Filling (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 49) *Purple Yam Filling (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 55) *Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 60) Top Crusts *Vented Crust (Start) *Lattice Top (Start) *Streusel Topping (Start) *Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 3) *Polka Dot Crust (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 9) *Chocolate Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 15) *Chocolate Meringue (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 16) *Slit Top Crust (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Syrups and Whipped Creams *Caramel Syrup (Start) *Cherry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 2) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 6) *Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 14) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 45) Toppers *Banana Slices (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Whipped Cream Dollop (Start) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop (Start) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) *Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Perri on Rank 25) *Kumquats (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 31) *Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 50) *Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 56) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 64) Pourable Toppings *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 18) *Crushed Wafers (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 34) *Blueberries (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 39) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 41) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 54) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Replacing badges are 90 stickers that can be earned by meeting certain requirements described by the challenge. Trivia *The representative gameria color of Papa's Bakeria is ruby redhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby_(color). *This is the first game to not award badges since Papa's Burgeria. **This is also the first game utilizing a new font for the words. *This is the first game where female workers can wear dresses. This is also the first game where male workers can wear skirts or dresses. *If playing with custom workers, players can choose the worker's dream job. At the start of the game, he or she can apply for a job at any of these six locations: **Dance Studio (already chosen for Timm and Cecilia) **Comic Shop **Video Games **Bookstore **Beauty Salon **Clothing Company * The space which was formerly the Whiskview Dance Studio (or any of the other five businesses above) is open during the holidays as other businesses during the first "year" of the game. The stores that open next to the Bakeria include: **Fit Frenzy: Resolution Solution (New Year) **Bumble Bouquet (Valentine's Day) **Scratch N Cash (St. Paddy's Day) **Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop (Easter) **Chibi Leaf Bonsai Supply (Cherry Blossom Festival) **Tiki Bean Coffee Oasis (Summer Luau) **Flash Bang! Firework Outlet (Starlight Jubilee) **Planet Zulz Tabletop And Card Games (Comet Con) **Rock Jaw Concert Club (Grōōvstock) **Costume Morgue (Halloween) **Autumn Breeze: All Things Pumpkin Spice (Thanksgiving) **Wrapper's Delight (Christmas) * Because Whiskview Mall is large, there are a lot of stores that players do not see during the daily sequence before game begins. However, a number of customers carry around shopping bags from some of these stores, including: **Vita-Mad SuppleMax **Shoe-Fly Co. **Sport Buddies **Surf Shack *During the Halloween season, closers will dress up in costumes: **Whiff dresses like a viking and carries a hammer with him. **The others still wear their updated versions of their regular Halloween costumes: ***Radlynn wears a white overcoat with the Radley Madish Mask ***Quinn's cat costume changes from black to brown. ***Xolo has white gloves. *Maggie, Cooper, Clair and Mary are among the customers whose updated "Cleaned-Up" looks are actually the outfits they wore in older games (Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Burgeria). *This is the first Gameria where the minigame Hallway Hunt isn't included. *Some customers who appeared in PL2:WBA and PL3:WSA have their style B/C as the one in the game. *Duke Gotcha can be your last customer as he's the last time customer to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *Customer's regular and holiday orders can now be seen on the 'Customer Information' tab. *A total amount of 21 toppings can be placed on a pie (1 in the center, 8 in the inner ring, and 12 in the outer ring). **Techinically, 42 since toppings can be stacked. *This is the first gameria where the first holiday is not a new holiday. *No time customers are unlocked after Trishna until you unlock Shannon in Starlight Jubilee. *When players finally reach that point in the game where they will have to serve 8 customers, 3 customers will like the current holiday, 2 customers order 'Today's Special' (with the Special Sign), 2 customers will randomly visit, and then of course, the final customer is the closer. *This is the second game (First is Cupcakeria To Go!) where you can skip by clicking the screen when a new customer, a new ingredient, a holiday or a pay day introduces. *Some customers will carry items into the restaurant to celebrate the holidays: ** New Year - Rainbow Noisemaker (X Wand with Xandra) ** Valentine's Day - Rose (Cupid Bow & Arrows with Scarlett) ** St. Paddy's Day - Ireland Flag (Gold Horseshoe with Georgito) ** Easter - Basket of Grass (Carrot with Cletus) ** Cherry Blossom Festival - Paper Lantern (Paper Fan with Tohru) ** Summer Luau - Paper Fan ** Starlight Jubilee - Sparkler ** Comet Con - Lightsaber ** Groovstock -Tambourine ** Halloween - Jack-o-lantern Basket (Skull Basket with Willow) ** Thanksgiving - Turkey Leg ** Christmas - Candy Cane * This is the first game where there is an option to switch between customers' outfits; this is due to the introduction of the sticker system. * Nobody will order 4 fillings in their pie (three is enough). * Some of the customer's "Style B" outfits that are given to them as gifts by a player's primary worker represent that character in a way. For example: ** Sue's Style B outfit features design elements from her job at the Tastyville Fluffmarket. ** Rita's Style B outfit is the same outfit she wears to celebrate the Sugarplex Film Fest. ** Allan is a hockey player, so his style B outfit is his hockey uniform. ** Maggie's Style B outfit is her Taco Mia Uniform. ** Prudence and Cooper's style B outfits are the colors of their Pancakeria uniforms. ** James and Willow's style B outfits resemble their Cupcakeria uniforms. ** Scarlett and Rudy have their Cheeseria Uniforms as their Style B outfits. ** Wally likes fishing, so his Style B is a fishing outfit. ** As Edna takes care of Xandra and Xolo, her Style B outfit features elements from the twins' outfits. ** Greg's Style B outfit is the Tastyville Tomatoes baseball uniform. ** Papa Louie, Little Edoardo and Olga's Style B outfits were from the Romano Wedding ** Captain Cori's style B outfit includes a pirate captain's hat * The mannequins from Fashion Flambé are seen in various places around the mall during the closing sequence during Halloween. * After Papa's Bakeria was released, there were several customers who got their flipdecks released. However, Papa's Bakeria still has the information that the customers have no flipdeck yet (because they got theirs after release). * The upper crust (excluding meringues and crumbs) will match the color of the base crust. *All closers are from Papa's Cupcakeria HD with the exception of Deano since he was replaced by Whiff * This is the first PC game where Cherry Blossom Festival appears. * This is the only game where the holiday lineup starts in January and spans only one calendar year. Gallery Papa's Bakeria Coming Soon.jpg|Coming soon... Play it today! Papa's Bakeria.png Whiskview Mall Preview.jpg|Whiskview Mall outsideshot_first.jpg|Inside the mall workersdancing.jpg|The workers Cecilia and Timm Whiff.jpg|New customer Whiff New Holiday! Groovstock.jpg|New Holiday! Groovstock Steven, Yui and the pies.jpeg|Steven, Yui and the pies screenshots_buildpart1_01.jpg screenshots_buildpart1_02.jpg screenshots_buildpart1_03.jpg Screenshots buildpart2 01.jpg Screenshots buildpart2 02.jpg Screenshots buildpart2 03.jpg Badge trashed.jpg|Badges are gone!!! No badges to be earned in Papa's Bakeria. stickers1.jpg blankstickers.jpg customer_section.jpg spookywillow.jpg Specialboard.jpg|The specials board. Cherrycheesecakepie.jpg|A cherry cheesecake. screenshots_bake.jpg screenshots_top_01.jpg screenshots_top_02.jpg screenshots_top_03.jpg screenshots_top_041.jpg Launchdatebakeria.jpg|Pi Release date customer_gift_01.jpg customer_gift_02.jpg customer_gift_03.jpg Screenshot (130).png bakeria_bloglaunch_640.jpg bakeria_blog_banner01.jpg CdgvU5FWEAAjxR3.jpg bakeriatinythumb.jpg bakeriamini_thumb2.jpg bakeria gameicon.jpg File:BKR-big-HP-Gameicon.png File:BKR-mdu-HP-Gameicon.png File:BKR-sml-HP-Gameicon.png Janana first appearence.png|New Local Customer:Janana!! rsz_screenshot_296.png|When getting the sticker "Friendly Fill-Up", the other customer will be smiling, even if the customer ordering is upset. xolo perfectrggr.JPG Screenshot (165).png|Scooter would probably order that. Perfect Medal Recipe2.jpg|Perfect, medal and recipe. perfect!.png|Perfect on Peggy! :D BakeriaEnding.png|Papa's Bakeria Ending(with custom chef) Bandicam 2016-03-30 19-56-40-960.jpg|Nevada came to destroy the counter after she got a bad order Another Perfect.png|My 7th Perfect Order! Johnny Sue.jpg|Johnny and Sue in their B outfits. perfect-medal-sticker-prize.jpg|Perfect-Medal-Sticker-Prize 10031.png colordinated.jpg|Colordinated during Cherry Blossom Festival Día_Perfecto_en_Bakeria.png|Perfect Day!!! (in the second St. Paddy's Day) Papa_Louie_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Perfect for Papa Louie Chr.jpg|Cherissa's perfect Royal Anne! perfectdukemeal.png|Perfect Meal for Duke Gotcha TabGal.png|Large Table Gallery Papa's Bakeria icon on the homeopage.png Alberto and Penny in Papa's Bakeria.png 搜狗截图16年06月28日1203_2.png|xandra an lvy dancing Screenshot (31).png|Jojo has his perfect Christmas pie! Screenshot (34).png|Chester has his perfect Christmas pie! Screenshot (36).png|Perfect pie for Santa! Screenshot (37r).png|Rita has her perfect Christmas pie! Screenshot (39).png|Perfect pie for Sienna! Screenshot (40).png|Gremmie has his perfect pie! Screenshot (41pl).png|A perfect Pink Lemonade pie for Mandi and Julep! Screenshot (42).png|A perfect pie for Perri and Sue! Screenshot (44).png|A perfect pie for Wally! Screenshot (45).png|A perfect New Year pie for Xolo! 搜狗截图16年08月10日0858_1.png Hugest Tip Ever.png|VERY RARE: Tony and Chuck leave a MASSIVE Tip. $72.00 Fail#1.png|The pie says it all So many stache lamps.png|Seriously Foodini what is with the Stache lamps Perfect Pie For Prudence.png|A Perfect Pie For Prudence Perfect Taylor.png|Taylor's Perfect French Silk. PennyWithAnEnvelope.PNG|Penny has a special Akari Perfect Order.png|Akari is excited about her pie. Xolo Perfect.png|Xolo's Perfect Pie! Julep's Perfect.png Opposite Ingredients on Bruna's pie.png|Is this delicious or gross? bandicam 2016-04-11 16-25-26-927_zpsw28tvmkq.jpg images 4131(5).jpg Capture.PNG|Xandra taking orders with Yippy in the dining room Utah Perfect.png Bandicam 2016-11-14 18-27-07-014.jpg|Edurado and Edna share a perfect Derby Pie. Bandicam 2016-11-14 18-19-38-228.jpg Best Akari.png|Akari and Marty's perfect Comet Con pie. Kahuna Perfectr.png Glitches.png|Historical Glitch in Papa's Bakeria. Yet another glitch.png|Yet Another Glitch in Papa's bakeria Yippy Perfect.png|Yippy's perfect derby pie! ZShannon.png|Shannon's Perfect Cloud Nine. Edna Mary Perfect.png|Mary and Edna perfect cloud nine pie. Greg Perfec.png|Derby Pie Perfect with Greg. 600.png|Sasha Gives The Max Amount Of Points Possible On Her Pie! 131313.png|Perfect moments amirite 131314.png|Gremmie an Prof. Fitz Enjoy Their Pies! 0PointsNextRank.PNG|This is what happens if you rank up too fast while using a special. BakeriaEmpty.png|An empty order ticket. Austin receives a perfect Orchard Tart!.png|Tarty! Austin receives a perfect Orchard Tart! Screen Shot 2017-07-13 at 10.10.03 am.png|Carlo Romano is a double gold star customer!!!!!! Screen Shot 2017-07-17 at 11.28.38 am.png|I only wanted half a pie Big pauly.PNG|big pauly with mindy groovstock saison.PNG|Groovstock haloween saison.PNG|new Halloween season. Summer at the Whiskview Mall.JPG|Summertime at the Whiskview Mall Screenshot (61).png|The Summer Luau dance with Chuck, Roy, and Sue! Papa.JPG|Papa Louie playing his own game�� Capture07.PNG|Making a Perfect Capture24.PNG|Dance Party Capture19.PNG|All fillings Untitled - Copy.png|List of special recipes Capture21.PNG Capture32.PNG Capture38.PNG Papa's Bakeria Intro - Papa's Bakeria Now Hiring Sign.png IMG 5101.JPG IMG 5103.JPG IMG 5214.JPG Screen Shot 2019-08-18 at 4.49.37 pm.png|Julep not thrilled Customer Clean-Up Sneak Peeks Customercleanup.jpg Wally clean.jpg Penny clean.jpg Akari_clean1.jpg Rico clean.jpg Yippy clean.jpg Cooper_clean.jpg Wendy_clean.jpg Jojo clean.jpg Ninjoy clean.jpg Customers Clean-Up akaricleanup.jpg|Akari albertocleanup.jpg|Alberto allancleanup.jpg|Allan austincleanup.jpg|Austin berthacleanup.jpg|Bertha bigpaulycleanup.jpg|Big Pauly boomercleanup.jpg|Boomer brodycleanup.jpg|Brody brunaromanocleanup.jpg|Bruna Romano captaincoricleanup.jpg|Captain Cori carloromanocleanup.jpg|Carlo Romano ceciliacleanup.jpg|Cecilia chestercleanup.jpg|Chester chuckcleanup.jpg|Chuck claircleanup.jpg|Clair cletuscleanup.jpg|Cletus clovercleanup.jpg|Clover connorcleanup.jpg|Connor coopercleanup.jpg|Cooper crystalcleanup.jpg|Crystal deanocleanup.jpg|Deano doancleanup.jpg|Doan ednacleanup.jpg|Edna embercleanup.jpg|Ember foodinicleanup.jpg|Foodini francocleanup.jpg|Franco georgitocleanup.jpg|Georgito ginoromanocleanup.jpg|Gino Romano gregcleanup.jpg|Greg gremmiecleanup.jpg|Gremmie hackyzakcleanup.jpg|Hacky Zak hankcleanup.jpg|Hank hopecleanup.jpg|Hope hugocleanup.jpg|Hugo iggycleanup.jpg|Iggy ivycleanup.jpg|Ivy jamescleanup.jpg|James johnnycleanup.jpg|Johnny jojocleanup.jpg|Jojo julepcleanup.jpg|Julep kahunacleanup.jpg|Kahuna kaylacleanup.jpg|Kayla kenjicleanp.jpg|Kenji kingsleycleanup.jpg|Kingsley lisacleanup.jpg|Lisa littleedoardo.jpg|Little Edoardo maggiecleanup.jpg|Maggie martycleanup.jpg|Marty mandicleanup.jpg|Mandi marycleanup.jpg|Mary mattcleanup.jpg|Matt mayormallowcleanup.jpg|Mayor Mallow mindycleanup.jpg|Mindy mitchcleanup.jpg|Mitch nevadacleanup.jpg|Nevada nickcleanup.jpg|Nick ninjoycleanup.jpg|Ninjoy olgacleanup.jpg|Olga oliviacleanup.jpg|Olivia papalouiecleanup.jpg|Papa Louie peggycleanup.jpg|Peggy pennycleanup.jpg|Penny perricleanup.jpg|Perri pinchhitwellcleanup.jpg|Pinch Hitwell professorfitzcleanup.jpg|Professor Fitz prudencecleanup.jpg|Prudence quinncleanup.jpg|Quinn radlynncleanup.jpg|Radlynn rhondacleanup.jpg|Rhonda ricocleanup.jpg|Rico ritacleanup.jpg|Rita robbycleanup.jpg|Robby roycleanup.jpg|Roy rudycleanup.jpg|Rudy santacleanup.jpg|Santa sargefancleanup.jpg|Sarge Fan sashacleanup.jpg|Sasha scarlettcleanup.jpg|Scarlett scootercleanup.jpg|Scooter shannoncleanup.jpg|Shannon siennacleanup.jpg|Sienna skylercleanup.jpg|Skyler suecleanup.jpg|Sue taylorcleanup.jpg|Taylor timmcleanup.jpg|Timm tohrucleanup.jpg|Tohru tonycleanup.jpg|Tony trishnacleanup.jpg|Trishna utahcleanup.jpg|Utah vickycleanup.jpg|Vicky wallycleanup.jpg|Wally wendycleanup.jpg|Wendy willowcleanup.jpg|Willow xandracleanup.jpg|Xandra xolocleanup.jpg|Xolo yippycleanup.jpg|Yippy yuicleanup.jpg|Yui zoecleanup.jpg|Zoe Customer Styles akaristyles.jpg|Akari albertostyles.jpg|Alberto allanstyles.jpg|Allan austinstyles.jpg|Austin berthastyles.jpg|Bertha bigpaulystyles.jpg|Big Pauly boomerstyles.jpg|Boomer brodystyles.jpg|Brody brunaromanostyles.jpg|Bruna Romano captainvoristyles.jpg|Captain Cori carloromanostyles.jpg|Carlo Romano cherissastyles.jpg|Cherissa chesterstyles.jpg|Chester chuckstyles.jpg|Chuck clairstyles.jpg|Clair cletusstyles.jpg|Cletus cloverstyles.jpg|Clover connorstyles.jpg|Connor cooperstyles.jpg|Cooper crystalstyles.jpg|Crystal deanostyles.jpg|Deano doanstyles.jpg|Doan dukestyles.jpg|Duke Gotcha ednastyles.jpg|Edna emberstyles.jpg|Ember foodinistyles.jpg|Foodini francostyles.jpg|Franco georgitostyles.jpg|Georgito ginostyles.jpg|Gino Romano gregstyles.jpg|Greg gremmiestyles.jpg|Gremmie hackystyles.jpg|Hacky Zak hankstyles.jpg|Hank hopestyles.jpg|Hope hugostyles.jpg|Hugo iggystyles.jpg|Iggy ivystyles.jpg|Ivy jamesstyles.jpg|James jananastyles.jpg|Janana johnnystyles.jpg|Johnny jojostyles.jpg|Jojo julepstyles.jpg|Julep kahunastyles.jpg|Kahuna kaylastyles.jpg|Kayla kenjistyles.jpg|Kenji kingsleystyles.jpg|Kingsley lisastyles.jpg|Lisa littleedoardostyles.jpg|Little Edoardo maggiestyles.jpg|Maggie mandistyles.jpg|Mandi martystyles.jpg|Marty marystyles.jpg|Mary mattstyles.jpg|Matt mallowstyles.jpg|Mayor Mallow mindystyles.jpg|Mindy mitchstyles.jpg|Mitch nevadastyles.jpg|Nevada nickstyles.jpg|Nick ninjoystyles.jpg|Ninjoy olgastyles.jpg|Olga oliviastyles.jpg|Olivia papastyles.jpg|Papa Louie peggystyles.jpg|Peggy pennystyles.jpg|Penny perristyles.jpg|Perri pinchhitwellstyles.jpg|Pinch Hitwell professorfitzstyles.jpg|Professor Fitz prudencestyles.jpg|Prudence quinnstyles.jpg|Quinn radlynnstyles.jpg|Radlynn rhondastyles.jpg|Rhonda ricostyles.jpg|Rico ritastyles.jpg|Rita robbystyles.jpg|Robby roystyles.jpg|Roy rudystyles.jpg|Rudy santastyles.jpg|Santa sargefanstyles.jpg|Sarge Fan sashastyles.jpg|Sasha scarlettstyles.jpg|Scarlett scooterstyles.jpg|Scooter shannonstyles.jpg|Shannon siennastyles.jpg|Sienna skylerstyles.jpg|Skyler stevenstyles.jpg|Steven suestyles.jpg|Sue taylorstyles.jpg|Taylor tohrustyles.jpg|Tohru tonystyles.jpg|Tony trishnastyles.jpg|Trishna utahstyles.jpg|Utah vickystyles.jpg|Vicky wallystyles.jpg|Wally wendystyles.jpg|Wendy whiffstyles.jpg|Whiff willowstyles.jpg|Willow xandrastyles.jpg|Xandra xolostyles.jpg|Xolo yippystyles.jpg|Yippy yuistyles.jpg|Yui zoestyles.jpg|Zoe Category:Games Category:2016 Games Category:Games With Holidays